My 39th LE Story A Royal Rumble in England
by GameKirby
Summary: Pink Sparrow has stolen the Royal Crown Jewels and the Queen's crown as is it up to the gang and David to stop Pink Sparrow from ruling England as her new kingdom.
1. Stolen Jewels

{Chapter 1.} -Stolen Jewels-

One day in London, England, Pink Sparrow arrives to the Tower of London and steals the royal crown jewels in sight and when flying, Queen Elizabeth II arrives to see that the Jewels have been stolen but to make it worse, Pink Sparrow uses her Talon-grabbers to steal the crown off Queen Elizabeth II's head until she calls her guards to call David's father, Spyguy but discovers that he's dead until they called David. Meanwhile the gang hangs out in David's island castle in the art room for some bit of painting, Leo paints a rocket, Annie a happy sun, Quincy a music note, June a dancing flower and David a castle with June and him on the tower when all the sudden David's intercom activates as one of the Royal guards from London calls David for emergency help from Buckingham Palace. David answers the message as it came from the Royal guards from Buckingham Palace in London, England as they tell the gang that a pink bird-shaped jet out of nowhere stole the royal crown jewels from the Tower of London, royal guards also mention that the pink jet had also stolen the crown from Queen Elizabeth II's head as the gang was outraged as they boarded Rocket. David puts on his rocket shoes as Rocket files to Buckingham Palace in London, England, as Rocket lands a squad of royal guards surrounds them as one of them says "Is one of you David?" as he replies "That's me." Two of the guards carried David to the Palace while the others we're escorted by the guards and taking them all to meet the Queen to talk about the crimes that Pink Sparrow did. Will David and the gang retrieve the stolen Crown and Jewels?


	2. Meet the Queen of England

{Chapter 2.} -Meet the Queen of England-

The gang enters the throne room of Buckingham Palace with 4 of the royal guards escorting them as they felt like they have been taking prisoner as they must leave Rocket behind in the gates of the Palace as the guards planned to make Rocket look more royalty as the gang arrives at the throne room, the gang bows to the Queen as a sign of respect as David comes in the throne room wearing the traditional royal guard uniform. A royal guard says "Your Majesty, Spyguy's Son: David and his friends." Queen Elizabeth II explains to the gang that the royal crown jewels of London and her crown have been stolen by a pink jet, David explains that it is Pink Sparrow, a bad pink jet with a vengence as a guard shows the gang a note that says "BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW QUEEN!" David discovers that Pink Sparrow is trying to be the new Queen. Queen Elizabeth II explains to the gang that Pink Sparrow is planning on becoming the new Queen of England as she would rule it with an iron talon as David makes a solemn promise to return the stolen royal crown jewels and the Queen's crown back to her by sundown as Queen Elizabeth II agrees to David's promise as she summons the leader of the Royal guard to give David a royal seal (a badge) knowing that he's now a temporary guard for the Queen. The gang exits the throne room of Buckingham Palace when all the sudden when they exit the palace, the gang sees Rocket with a flag stand on top of him as a guard puts a United Kingdom flag on its pole to show respect for the country, David starts flying on his rocket shoes as Rocket follows him until he activates his Look-and-listen scope and finds Pink Sparrow located at Big Ben, hiding some of the royal crown jewels inside the world's largest clock. How will the gang stop Pink Sparrow in Big Ben?


	3. The Jewels inside of Big Ben

{Chapter 3.} -The Jewels inside of Big Ben-

As Rocket flies near Big Ben, he activates his X-Ray Scope (The one used in "Star Stucked") to see through Big Ben's internal gears and mechanisms as the gang notices Pink Sparrow hiding some of the royal jewels deep inside, Rocket finds out that he's too big to enter the clock as he opens his door, the gang exits through a small doorway where the XI (6) is as the gang searches all over the clock tower of Big Ben. David heads towards the high upper dangerous areas of Big Ben by searching somewhere inside the gears as the gang splits up in the lower safer levels to search for the jewels, Leo finds a sapphire, Annie finds a pearl necklace, Quincy finds a diamond scepter, David finds a ruby ring in between a pair of small gears as June spots a chest high on top of the rotating gears. As June starts climbing the ladder to where the chest is, June starts feeling a bit nervous as she slips and falls until David manages to catch her as he takes her back to the lower level as he flies up and grabs the chest and returns it to the others, as a Clock cleaner sees the gang and tells them to leave until he sees the Royal seal on David knowing that he's working for the Queen. David explains to the Clock cleaner that he and the gang are returning the stolen royal crown jewels that Pink Sparrow had taken, Rocket picks up the gang to return back to the Tower of London to return the jewels back to where they belong as David discovers that the chest is empty and the Queen's crown is still missing as the gang worries that Pink Sparrow has become the Queen. Has Pink Sparrow declare herself as the new Queen?


	4. A Crowning Achievement

{Chapter 4.} -A Crowning Achievement-

While flying inside of Rocket in the skies of London, Leo activates the look-and-listen scope to search all over London as the gang finds Pink Sparrow hidden somewhere close by as David blames himself for the crown and jewels being stolen in the first place, as Rocket pats his shoulder and Leo says "Don't blame yourself, David. We're here for you." Rocket finds Pink Sparrow hiding inside the British Museum. The gang leaves Rocket knowing that he cannot fit through the doorway of the Museum as when all the sudden they exit Rocket, a British guard tells them to stop and leave until David shows him the Royal seal as the guard let's them pass inside knowing anyone with the Royal seal is on duty for Queen Elizabeth II herself as the guard let's them enter the British Museum. The gang searches throughout the Museum and notices that If Rocket couldn't fit inside the doorway, how did Pink Sparrow did? as David notices that the rooftop was opened as he finds Pink Sparrow taking a nap on the British Museum rooftop but when the gang spots her, Pink Sparrow wakes up and tries to put the crown on until David uses his power bands to prevent the crown from being worn on her. When Pink Sparrow accidentally drops the crown from her talon-grabbers, the crown lands gently onto June's head as an act of safety, June declares herself the new Queen as the gang was shocked from what June did by being the new Queen until Pink Sparrow gets so angry, she swipes the United Kingdom flag off of Rocket and tears it to shreds making the gang angry. Will David protect Queen June from Pink Sparrow?


	5. Protect Queen June

{Final Chapter} -Protect Queen June-

As the gang returns to Rocket, Rocket gives June a throne-like seat to make her feel more royalty now that she has the crown on her head as meanwhile David flies to Pink Sparrow, he knows that he can't hurt a girl, even if its a machine as June tells him "I give you my permission to attack that jet." Rocket decides to protect Queen June while David battles Pink Sparrow in the sky, knowing that she must pay for her crimes. While David battles Pink Sparrow above the British Museum, Rocket transforms into a Royal Carriage with a life-size robotic toy horse called Snowheart while David battles Pink Sparrow as she tries to scratch David with her talons as he destroys Pink Sparrow's talon-grabbers by using his laser to zap Pink Sparrow down until the Royal guards arrest Pink Sparrow for robbery, desecration to the flag and theft of the crown. The Royal Guards send Pink Sparrow to the dungeons of the London Tower until a royal guard places a new flag on Rocket in his carriage mode and returns the crown that Queen June was wearing back to Buckingham Palace as when June emerges from the Rocket, the people and the Royal guards bow down to her when they saw the crown on June's head, David explains to the guards that Pink Sparrow dropped the crown and landed on her head as the gang enters the palace with everyone bowing to Queen June. Inside Buckingham Palace, June felt nervous and scared knowing that she had to decide either to stay as Queen or step down until June started thinking on all the attention she'll get as she decides to step down and give the crown back to Elizabeth II, a Royal guard carries June to reach Elizabeth II's head and places the crown on her head as the people celebrate until David tells June "You're always be the Queen, In MY castle." as Leo says "Mission Completion" waves his baton. At the final curtain David comes out in the Uniform and says with a British Accent "Cheerio." (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
